Stars in Line to Shoot
by gleekdibaa
Summary: Quinn and Puck realises their feelings for each other and find their way back. The struggles just made them stronger.
1. Shooting Stars

_Note: Okay, I've always loved writing FanFictions :D I'm not an American but I'm a GLEEK. I write English - English so excuse the spellings._

_I just wanted to write a story that's kind of about Quinn but involves Quick, Finchel and… Quinn and Artie for a moment. I saw Kevin McHale and Dianna Agron's picture and they make one hell of a cute Couple! Yes, I know Quinn's life is in a mess currently in Glee. She didn't complete her "NEW YORK PLANS' and is just so weird. So, waiting up for the Season 3… Waiting for what the hell the writers are going to do to Quinn, please enjoy this story._

_P.S. I'm a Quick Shipper. And if I can get reviews by my 2nd chapter, I'll continue it. But if I don't I'll just finish it at Chapter 3 just to satisfy myself :D Would appreciate reviews so much!_

_Disclaimer : I do not own glee! pretty obvious, uh?_

**Stars in Line to Shoot**

**Chapter 1: Shooting Stars**

It's a new year. It's a fresh start for everybody. The Glee Club is having their last shot at Nationals before all of them graduate and… produces whatever they want for their life. It's their last year to steal each other girlfriends and boyfriends. It's their last year to unleash their craziness of high-school life, before the real deal arrives.

Jacob and his crews are definitely around interviewing people. Things have definitely changed. Finchel are back together. Blaine is transferred to McKinley and Kurt is officially dating him in school now. Karofsky and Santana still in the closet, waiting to get out. Lauren and Puck broke up over the summer. No one knew what happened, but they still seem to be friends and Lauren is still in the Glee Club. And lastly of course, at the beginning of the year… Quinn's back on the market.

*At the Choir Room*

Everybody was laughing and hugging, revealing their happiness to see each other again. Mr Schuester walks in and wrote "Texas" on the board. "Nationals are in Texas this year! So I'm expecting a little more of country music evolution in us this year…" explained Mr Schue.

"Wow, that's totally awesome. But we haven't really sang any country song" said Mercedes as she held Sam's hand tight and smile at him (;

"That's true. But I'm pretty sure we can work it out. We just have to show a little country at Nationals, at Sectionals and Regionals we can stick to what we do. I think we can tackle this with Artie, Sam and Brittany's voice. Uhm, and Puck and Quinn would help too." Mr Schue described with confidence.

Rachel stood up with disagreement written on her face. "Oh well whatever. That will not make us win. We need to find a way on how to make my Broadway music turn so magical that people will ignore the country music, right? That's our only chance."

Santana finally looks up and give the typical 'bitchy' face to Rachel. "Good grief lady… You'll definitely still have a solo or a duet with Finn. Not because you're THAT good or anything, just so that 'our future Broadway star' won't cry because she feel under appreciated."

"Damn straight, we only have a chance to sing without Rachel or Finn having a solo/duet at Sectionals. Which is like, 3 times smaller than Nationals" Sam decided to give an opinion.

"Guys, c'mon stop arguing!" instructed Mr. Schue "We'll deal with this later…"

"Yeah, true that. But I'm just thinking we should really perform Don't Stop Believing this nationals." Mercedes speaks up. "That song like, defines us. We should perform 3 songs this year, just like at 2010 Regionals. It'll give different people more chance to have solos"

Mr Schue nodded in agreement. But he was skimming the room with a searching look. "Guys, where's Quinn?"

Everyone looked around. Wow, no one noticed she was gone. "Maybe she's lost in the sewers like I was" Brittany said in innocence.

"I'll go search for her" Puck said as he instantly walks out of the room.

*In the Football stands*

"There you are! Everyone's searching for you" He screamed to Quinn from a far distance. Then, he ran towards her and sat beside her.

Quinn looked at him in silence. "What are you doing here? There's not even any practice to watch" asked Puck.

"Thinking" one word, she answered Puck with one word.

"Of what?" Puck questioned "Me?" he said in confidence, still breathing heavily after running everywhere searching for her.

"Nah, thinking about me. Life, Guys, SAT." Quinn explained.

"That's a pity. I'm not in it… Wait, maybe I'm in Guys. Anyways, why are you thinking so hard about it? You have like a 4.0 average, you're gorgeous, talented. You're future is set." Puck comforts her as he put his arms around her shoulder "Unlike mine…. When am I going to think of myself..." he wondered.

"You're great. You'll find a way. Life and SAT, I might be set with. My romance life is just so messed up. But those things I'm not really worried about since I've dealt with it last year…"

"Then what are you so worried about?"

"I miss them. I want to be held in his arms and I want her to be held in my arms" Quinn explained and tears were seen on her eyes. Not flowing down her cheek yet, but it was there.

"What? Who?"

"My dad. Beth."

"Oh…" Puck realized. "You miss them?"

"Yeah, more than anything."

"I miss Beth too… and my Dad. Haven't met him in like, one decade."

Quinn nods, looking at the empty sky with her chin cupped in her hands.

"You know, we can get Beth and your dad back."

"What on earth Puck?" She said instantly "She's living in New York, with a mother who cares for her. And my dad HATES ME!" Quinn's rage was revealed, she was angry with her life. Just, angry with regrets.

"How are you so sure? Shelby left Rachel when she was young and just because Rachel is no more a baby she's not even trying to bond with her anymore. She's not that great, you know." Puck disagrees "I mean, if I meet Beth in 15 years, I'll love her just as much and try my best to bond with her" he added.

Quinn looked at Puck, she finally smiled. She was proud he loved Beth, their daughter. She rested her head on his shoulder. And she felt so… Safe.

Puck looked at her with sparkles in his eyes "And I'm pretty sure your dad still loves you. Seriously, which strict Catholic parent wouldn't be angry finding out his little daughter is pregnant? He makes mistakes, we all makes mistakes. I'm sure he will be glad to be accepted back in your mom's life and have the Fabrays live happily again."

"You think so?"

"Yup…" he said confidently "Come on lets go to the choir room. Glee club practice!" He stood up and pulled her arm but she resist.

Puck looked at her puzzled on why she resist. "I quit."

"What? No way. Come on… Don't do this."

"I have to."

"No you don't!"

"I do!" Quinn yelled

Puck released her hands "I'm sorry I took Finn's trust from you because I knocked you up. I'm sorry that you're once again the victim even after a year. I'm sorry it had to end up Finn breaking your heart"

"Puck… it's not you…"

"IT IS ME!" Puck cleared out "I played the biggest role in wrecking you reputation and changing people's view on you. Finn is a total bastard for ever dating you then leaving you for Rachel, but he wouldn't do it if you never had a baby with me!"

"Puck, please stop. He just loves Rachel"

"Even if he does, he would never hurt you that bad if you never hurt him because of me!" Puck was down on his knees. "I don't want you to get hurt. Don't quit… We need you."

"Be realistic. You don't need me. With Blaine, you guys already have 13. And it's not just that, I need to concentrate on my studies too. I need to keep that 4.0 average." Quinn defended herself.

"I love you…" Puck confessed, with his head down facing the ground "Glee is the only moment I can spend with you last year, even though we never talked. It was the best time of my day. Even if you kept fighting with Rachel about Finn. Just, because you're there. Your sight, was enough to make me smile"

"No, not this conversation again. We both know …" she trailed off

Puck placed his finger on her lips. "I swear it is love" They looked at each other's eye. They always knew they had something with one another but were never sure of it. They both thought they were just pretending, and it was just because of Beth's existence.

He kept moving forward, their lips met. The kissed passionately, Puck's right hand on her neck and Quinn's right had on his chest. It was picture perfect. It was like… The Batman of all kisses. It can fly; it definitely can compete with that Finchel's Superman kiss with its own cape.

_Note: Reviews please! I need thoughts about how the story is…._


	2. Pretending

_Note: So, um… How's the last one? I'm amused people actually read it! I made fanfiction in my own blogs before, and it sucked. Yeah, I was dead disappointed... Seeing the reviews, favorites and all those alerts, thingi... I'm just in love. KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE! Shanksss :D I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm serious._

_Disclaimer: trolololol, so um... I do not own Glee (: _

**Chapter 2: Pretending**

*on top of Puck's car* (you know where you open the in front part for the engine, whatever)

Puck and Quinn were sitting on his car. Puck fed Quinn his last bite of burger that they both took a sip of beer.

"So, I really wasn't another hook up to you right?"

Puck hugs her tight and kissed her hair "Hmmm, your hair smells so good…"

"Puck…"

"What? Oh, what do you think?"

Puck didn't even look at her. Quinn wanted to say "Yes, I was just another hook-up. I mean, look! You're not even looking at me. You're not even convincing me. It's Puck dammit! How do you know if he's lying or not? And who in the right mind actually thinks Puck will love someone?"

She thought of that well. But Puck held her hands tight. She felt the urge to say "No, you love me" But, he was still not looking. However, she knew she felt so loved and cared just by him holding her hand. What does it mean?

Quinn gave an empty look. Puck finally looked at her

"Well…? What do you think?"

"No, Yes, No. What? I just thought we were Pretending. Ah. Can we get wasted?" Quinn ran in the car and Puck followed her with confusion.

"You, Lucy Quinn Fabray. The most religious girl I've known, is demanding to be wasted?"

"I need it. Please, just one time."

**They spent the night till 1 am at the bar… Quinn was taking countless shots. Shockingly, Puck only had A GLASS of beer, he needed to drive. And he didn't want to play the biggest role in making Quinn lose her leg or something.**

*At the Motel*

"Thanks bro" Puck tapped Sam on his back.

"No problem! Just make sure she comes out of the room, alone. No baby!" Sam joked. He walked out of the room and…

"Wait up, can we talk?" Puck stopped him

"Uhm, yeah sure… What is it?"

"When Quinn cheated on you for Finn, how did you feel?"

Sam was blank. "I mean, I made Quinn cheat on Finn. You know, maybe people have this desire of revenge?"

"What? No way have I planned on doing revenge on Quinn… No way."

"Yeah?"

"Seriously, it never crossed my mind." Sam explained "When we were officially broken, she explained some things to me. She didn't really ditch me for Finn. She knew it would hurt me, she kissed him twice. First one of the year, after the thriller show thing… the football game. She told me she and Finn had deep feelings for each other last year, and it ended so sudden. So hurtful… It was, like, never completed. Their love story was Unfinished." Sam added

"That's pretty true"

"And that day, he smiled at her. She felt she was drowned into her old life. She realized the feelings were still there. Even those feelings for you, but she said the feelings towards you were weirder than ever. It wasn't unfinished, it was unclear. It was as if you guys were pretending or something, I'm not sure. She apologized and I was cool with it. Totally different story with Finn's one I guess. He wouldn't even listen if she tried to explain"

"It's my entire fault…" Puck looked down in humiliation

"Come on… Maybe parts of it were. But Finn was a total asshole for just breaking her heart after stealing her from me"

They both laughed

"Especially at a Funeral!" Sam continued

"I heard it was after she went to the toilet, and it was after her saying she was proud of him"

"Really? Wait, you got the story from…."

"Santana?" Puck assured

"That girl… When you want something out to the whole world, please tell her"

They both laughed and finally Sam left the room. Puck was there with Quinn. It is the moment in Puck's nights where he'll strip open his and her shirt, and do 'you know what'. But then, she looked at her… He saw pain. A painful life. He knew he made her had that. He stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek. He felt it was so soft, he kissed it over and over.

Then he whispered "I love you, you're not just another hook up. I miss this moment with you, and I dreamt of it the entire year last year. I love you, and there was never any pretending" He placed his head beside hers, arms around her. He smiled and closed his eyes.

*The next morning*

"Wow, what the heck Puck?" Quinn faced him and instantly jumped out of the bed

"Quinn…"

"Dammit, you know I didn't want to right? How could I be so dumb to go out and get wasted with you?"

'QUINN!" Puck said with a strong voice. "I didn't do anything. I was scared what your mom would do if you came home at 1 with a guy, drunk. I brought you here cause I know Sam lived in this same motel and he can help. I didn't have enough money for two rooms, neither did Sam" Puck explained quickly, not wanting her to misunderstand.

"Oh… I'm so sorry" Quinn said a soft voice and came closer to Puck

Puck pulled her and her head was on his chest "I'll do anything to protect you and avoid you from getting hurt. Got it?"

Puck felt her nodding. "Now can we just go back to school and you rejoin the Glee club? We can't lose you."

"I don't want to Puck. At least, I'm pretty sure I don't" She paused "I'm done getting pushed around. I know they're not forcing me to do anything, I know they don't mean to hurt me. But every time I want to speak up for myself, I'm afraid I'll hurt someone. I care for them too much to hurt them. I planned to screw up our Nationals cause I was pissed at Finn, but wouldn't that hurt all of us? It's confusing. You don't need to glee club to feel my appearance and smile. I'll be here. I mean, we're not going to be a real deal couple, but we're gonna let the water flow. We'll talk, I'll be here. Please appreciate my choice"

Puck looked at her with everything he has; love, affection, HIM. "I'm not going to force you (: I'm not going to tie you up with me, but just keep note. I'm here for you, and if we're really faithed to be together, I'll have to convert to Catholicism then. I won't refuse"

Quinn gave a him a sweet smile. He approached her but she backed out "We gotta get to school, not time to be naughty Beth's daddy"

"Hehehe, after then." Puck looked at her. He was glad he had her back. They're not in the MOST stable relationship, but at least they were there for each other. He had her, she had him.

*In the choir room later that afternoon*

"So where's she, Puck?" asked Mr Schue.

"She quit. That's that" Puck answered while packing his bags

"That girl! What's wrong with her? Who does she think she is? She wants to play with us as if she's so great? If she wants to quit, Quit! It's her loss when we win nationals..." Rachel suddenly stood up and commented.

"Shut the" Puck paused "Shut up Berry! You don't know anything... and don't act as if you're so much better than her" Puck defended that girl. Yeah, that girl he loves.

"Ahh, c'mon we don't need her. Right Finn?" Rachel tried to get some support.

He wanted to say no, I mean. He broke her heart and loves Rachel but he's not that that dumb to actually think Quinn is worthless and Rachel is everything... He's not gonna lie, Quinn's a pretty great first love.

"Well... she's not that bad I guess. I mean, we can use her voice sometimes" Finn tried to have eye contact with Rachel.

Rachel looked at Finn in disappointment, but their eyes won't meet as Finn is still avoiding it.

"Oh yeah, so it's her loss if we win Nationals? I wonder who blew it all by a stupid kiss that you can have anywhere, LITERALLY ANYWHERE else. Yeah, maybe those two retards are the people who actually blew all her chance of winning something when she haven't quit!" As usual, Santana strongly disagrees with Rachel and defended her friend which friendship is just starting to grow again.

Puck looked at everyone in confusion, he didn't want it to be like this. He wanted to explain but he can't figure out how. But suddenly Artie broke the silence.

"C'mon Rachel. You're a star, that's because we let you to. You had practice since young and would cry to your knees if you think we under appreciate you or give someone else a solo, or even just one line! But let me get it straight here, we're a family. We have our ups and downs. And we'll do anything to stop this great family to break up, seriously." Artie smiled at Brittany, and she smiled back. And Santana just looked at them with pain in her eyes.

"I am a star no matter what..." Rachel said confidently.

"No you're not!" Artie made his way to the door. "We're going to get her back. No matter what. And if you're not helping, sure... I don't care. But I'll try my best. If I have to get on my knees to bring her back here. On my knees Rachel, on my knees." Artie looked at Rachel with disgust. He rolled his wheelchair out of the room.

It was that moment of silence, When... Blaine finally gave his first point of view "I like the spirit of this club! It's just so cool you know, I mean, the way you guys fight but love each other an all. That's totally no Warbler..."

Everyone stared at him. What a word to say in that moment. Blaine just give them a huge smile and Kurt gave a slight laugh.

_Note: I'm sorry if this one less nice? Quick lovers, I'm sorry I'm showin a little of Artie in here, but they're gonna go NO WHERE. Chill :} A little drama would work right?_

_Really, I'm sosososos Sorry! I don't want to disappoint you guys... I'm still year 8 and I have my Final Exam tomorrow, and not only Quinn need to keep those straight A's, me too! I'll update as soon as I finish exam, Be patient please. I love you all :D_


	3. More than just another girl

_Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'd love to see more cause I want to know more of how people think of it: D Yes, I'm in the middle of my finals and I'm writing a story, yes. Don't judge me. Please suggest me of how you want this 'QUICK' story to go, they're such an awesome couple but they're so hard to deal with, seriously!_

_Disclaimer: Hi Ryan Murphy, every night I wish I could be you for just, one day. Deal with all those stars and direct Glee, woah… it'll be the greatest day of my life. However, let's not bore you. You own Glee, I own nothing. You win, I lose, k?_

**Chapter 3: More Than Just Another Girl**

It's the end of the day. Quinn's just taking some of her books from her locker. Unexpectedly, Artie approached her and greeted "Hi Blonde…"

"Hey Eminem!" Quinn replied with a happy smile.

"That's a little over the top isn't it? Eminem is like, he god of white rapping"

"No no no, you're just as great. Trust me, dude…" Quinn suddenly punched him lightly on his arms.

"Thanks, though I believe that's just a ex-Glee Club mate's compliment"

Quinn looked at him with an expression that yells out "You know I don't want to talk about this right?"

Instead, Artie let out a chuckle and said "Sorry, I know you don't want to talk about it but it's a fact. I miss you, we all do."

Quinn was glad to hear that, she was glad people actually cared and she mattered! But then she thought that it was just a compliment from an ex-Glee Club mate, dammit. She finally decided to shift the topic "So what brings you here anyway? Need a lift home or something?"

"Nah, not really" Artie answered with a smile "I just wanted to talk, though today my dad have some business to do and he told Mr Schue to bring me home. So, a lift from you would work cause I don't really want to be Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury's third wheel…" Artie explained with his eyes looking at the ceiling wondering what it'll be like going home with Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury.

Quinn first giggled, then she laughed uncontrollably. Artie didn't know how it turned so funny for her but he didn't hesitate asking either "Why?"

"Ahahah, I'm just imagining you…" Quinn trailed off having to stop for a little laugh "In the car, and they forgot that you're there. I mean, can you imagine witnessing them making out?"

"EW!" Artie instantly reacted to Quinn's imagination. "Oh, come on Quinn…"

"Just imagine, not that it'll happen"

"Yeah, although it is quite funny to imagine… But if it happens, nothing would be further from that being funny!"

"Yeah yeah, fine. Whatever…I got to go home by the way. Still wanna lift? Or you planning on… nevermind" Quinn gave a smile

"Wait up, I actually needed to tell you something. So, do you mind just going doen on your knees so that it'll be easier for me to have eye contact with you while saying this?"

"Um, yeah sure" Quinn went down on her knees across Artie and looked at him in curiosity.

"I'm not sure if you remember this, I do, but I'm pretty sure you don't. At least I think I'm sure you don't" Artie tries to unfold

"Yeah, go on…"

"It was the middle of our freshman year. I had a little trouble with my physics work and you were sitting beside me…"

*flashback*

"Hey Quinn?" Artie said as he looked at her book with her name.

"Mmmhmm?" Quinn responded, not even looking.

"Oh, um… Nevermind."

Artie was afraid to ask her, I mean… She was an intelligent cheerio and he's just a wheelchair geek. However, she wasn't particularly head cheerleader and the biggest bitch just yet…

"You having trouble with that, um.. classmate?" Quinn called him classmate, not knowing his real name. She saw him struggling with his work.

"Uh, yeah. Kind of…"

"Mind if I help?" Quinn gave a wide smile

"No! Not at all of course? I need your help. A lot… What, um. Can you help?" Artie was a little too enthusiastic that this beautiful girl is offering him hel.

Quinn slowly took his book and started explaining. Artie was nodding, indicating he understood, well at least Quinn thought that was the reason he nodded. The truth is, Artie's ears are blocked out of reality. He was looking at Quinn's beautiful face, beautiful hair, beautiful everything! Perfect!

"Got it? Quinn asked

"Uh, yeah, Totally, thanks so much!" It took Artie around 10 seconds to answer.

"Oh well…

"It's Artie by the way. Artie Abrams"

Quinn looked at him. "Did I ask?"

"Well…" Artie said nervously " I just thought, you'd like to know, you know… You called me classmate" Artie continued.

"Hahaha, of course I want to know!" Quinn wiped off the serious face, she gave him a sweet smile and held out her hands.

"Fabray. Quinn Fabray"

*flashback ended*

"God, I remember actually! That you talk about it…"

"Well, that's that Quinn"

"What's what?"

"You're a beautiful girl. In and out. Many people think it's just out, but damn girl. It's perfect. You're soft side before you had this deadly mission of oppressing all the weak in sophomore…."

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"No, wait. That's Santana's goal" he gave a smile "You were just a perfect girl. You desired it, not knowing you actually had it"

It was a moment of silence. She knew she did desire it, knowing now it's not that important after all. But that now popularity perfection doesn't seem to matter, she wants perfection in guys' eyes, specifically Finn's. She just keep thinking and thinking "Why dump me over Berry?". She just can't stop feeling so insecure.

Artie broke the tension, not with words, but with his sweet loving smile. It looked so comforting… He rolled his wheelchair closer to her, next thing they know, they could only see each other's eyes, and there goes. Artie finally had his dream kiss.

Quinn didn't stop him, they continued for about 2 minutes until her mind finally hit reality.

"What the fuck, Artie" She pulled back

"I'm sorry. I'm so so so sorry"

"Well, why? Why'd you do that"

"To show that Finn is a dumbass!" Artie broke into anger all of the sudden. He wanted her to get it straight "No other man, would hurt you that bad. No other. Especially for that Star-Wannabe Berry"

Quinn wanted to tell him off for kissing her, but she felt so special of Artie's words. "You can't help, he did. And I was hurt" Quinn said in her typical whispery-normal voice.

"Well, look at Puck"

She looked at Artie in curiosity.

"He loves you, so much. So much that he didn't dare to try flirt with you, be in love, and some how end up hurting you even if he didn't mean it. He bared it." Artie explained "For ONE WHOLE YEAR"

"Didn't know that badass really did that…"

"Yeah he did, and that's why you should return to the glee club. You should, so that he'll be able to see your adorable smile when you sing, and your magical voice that'll run through his veins."

Quinn smiled. She nodded in agreement.

Mercedes' Room.

. Telling Mercedes the whole story. "So, do you think the kiss was… More than a ki-"

Quinn couldn't finish her words before Mercedes stood up and yelled "HELL TO THE NO WHITE GIRL!"

"Yeah, chill, sit down… I was just wondering you know"

"Well whatever" She sit down "You don't want to get yourself to more love triangles, aightes?" Mercedes say in her most 'convincing' voice with her hand on Quinn's back.

_Note: So how do you think? I had to stop writing, I have Quick storyline in mind but I need to study… I'm sorry if it's bad or something. I would appreciate reviews so much, I need to know how the story is. Thanks :D_

_Next chapter would be 3 days after I publish this, hopefully! 5 exams down, 6 to go... 2 more days babesss! _


	4. It's a Pity

**_Note: Hi, I know I'm quite late. But it seems like no one is really waiting for it. This chapter took a little long because I got caught up with the freedom and fun after exam :D And... I was trying to make a Quick chapter that will melt your heart :} Please REVIEW and tell me if it succeeded. and tell me if i should continue, cause if there's not that much interest I'll end it in the next chapter for me :)_**

**Chapter 4 : It's a Pity**

Still in Mercedes' Room

Quinn's phone beeped.

"Who's it" Mercedes asked.

"Mmhm? Puck" Quinn answered while concentrating on her phone.

Text: _Hi beautiful! I miss you so much I feel like fainting… Ok, that's just bullshit._

She lay down on her bed and smile.

She answered: _yeah? whatever, go die._

Seconds later…

Text: _hey joking, you're really beautiful but I won't faint, I'll die! :}_

The smile widened

She answered:_ Ngawwh, so sweet. How's your day Mohawk dadday?_

Soon after that…

Text: _Complete shit. Hudson and Berry won the duets contest and got the breadstix coupon…_

She looked confused and surprised

She answered:_ How's that shit for you?_

Her phone beeped again

Text: _Well because it's supposed to be mine! I pulled out because we have 13 people… I should be sitting in breadstix right now._

She gave a sarcastic smile and sighed this time

She answered: _Righttt, like that 'very great voice' of yours will beat your Jewish Broadway star Noah_

This one took probably a minute or two. He was probably changing his words as you see he's trying to deliver an important message to Quinn.

Text: _Since when do you call me that? But Quinn, I really could have got it. Anyway, let's get it straight. I wouldn't mind paying breadstix with my own money you know…_

She raised her eyebrows...

She answered: _Why not, Rachel can call you that, why can't I? So um, are you trying to say you're rich now?_

This one took a little less time

Text: _Not forbidding, I bet it sounds like an angel when you say it, not like that girl. Hehehe, I'm trying to say get to breadstix by 7.30 sharp! 27 minutes to get ready… Quickiee Quinniee!_

Quinn shook her head in refusal as if Puck could see.

She answered: _Noah, I ain't a dog. What if refuse? 'Very great singer that can beat his jewish friend"…_

Now this one, took about 3 : _Lu, I realized something. I miss your bitchy lovely sarcasm, it always made my day :D oh, and if you refuse.. I'm going to make you regret that you were ever born._

She quickly answered with a smirk, but then turned it into a face face that's wondering something.

She answered: _Scary Puckerman. How sweet, a guy threatening a girl :3 Lu? Like in, Lucy?_

15 seconds passed../

Text: _Yeah, since you call me Noah… Dude, 22 minutes left!_

She thought of it for a while then

She answered: _21 now… Wait up hun :}_

Breadstix

"Yes yes es, I did it! First breadstix date with her! Yeahhhhhhh! Puck made sure he was there early.

Around 30 minutes later…

"It's 7.38"

"So?It's not even 10 minutes late."

"I'm gonna make you regret that you were ever born, remember?"

"There's no way you can do that?"

"You seriously think I won't?"

"Because Puck" She paused, took a deep breath and sat down beside him. Next, she covered his hands with hers. "I'm with you and not one person can do anything to make me regret that, and be here right now, of course I had to be born right?"

Puck looked at her so deep into her eyes. He never expected her to say this. "Your eyes are as bright as the stars and I can wish to it better than those shooting stars"

Quinn let out a smile. Just as he slowly place his hands on her neck and they face each other…

"Hi guys!"

Quinn's smile faded and she automatically sighed as she turned to see Rachel.

"Berry?"

Quinn's eyes rolled "Nice timing, really nice timing bitch" she whispered under her breath but it was loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"That's a little harsh. But anyway, can we join?"

"Ye-"

"No! Of course not, anything for my hot jewish American friend…." Puck cut Quinn off.

"Pu-" she trailed off once again.

"Stop, just chill. Or I'm going to make you regret you were ever born" Puck said while squeezing her hand.

"Okay! Fine…" She released her hand from his and cupped her chin.

"Hey Rach" Finn smiled to Rachel and turned around to see that Puck and Quinn's there. "Hi guys" he gave a smile

"Hey bro" Puck replied giving Finn a knuckle touch. Quinn was left silent.

Through the night, they had dinner with Rachel's truly annoying long stories. They also got to the fact that Quinn will rejoin Glee and she demands an audition. Rachel didn't seem to enthusiastic about it but she was glad her high school friend-enemy is coming back to the club that made them, created their relationship. Quinn was fidgeting through the whole dinner cause she felt it was so awkward the fact that Finn's there with Berry, but Puck keep telling her that it's okay. After their dessert…

"Okay guys, see you at Monday!" Puck shouted leaving Rachel and Finn as Quinn just gave her sweet smile.

At The Car

The whole ride was silent. Quinn was mad at him for letting Finn and Rachel to join them. Puck didn't know how to break the tension. They finally reach her house…

Quinn opened the door "Hey babe, can we talk?"

"Talk about what? I made it clear I didn't want them and you just…"

"I know but they're our friends you know"

"But I didn't want them!" Quinn finally showed a little anger.

"No, you didn't want Finn!" Puck replied in the same tone. "You can't get over it, and the only person you are hurting is yourself!" Puck took a deep breath.

"Get over it" he lowered his tone.

She smiled sarcastically "What do you know of it? What?"

"Everything!"

"Everything what huh? You know just to be in school and be in control, even when you knocked me up I was the one who suffered most of it. I was the one who lost the power in school, not you! You know no shit Puck!" Quinn said in rage and tears were rushing down her cheek.

"Quinn, I love you. I always will… And I can't watch you getting hurt"

"Well… Then you should know that you standing here reminding me of Beth is hurting me" Quinn revealed her feelings why she avoided Puck.

Puck didn't seem surprised, he felt the same way towards Quinn too sometimes. They just both pretended that it never happened and they're just friends. But they're not.

Quinn looked at him. She knows they're both confused, she's not going to blame him. "I'm gonna sleep this off" She stepped off the car.

Puck followed her and stopped her "No, stop" he said in his most comforting tone.

She faced him and said "What?"

Puck just looked at her. She looked back. "I-I-I care, I care about you Quinn" he said nervously, like he was confessing his love for the first time. And they're just about to have their first kiss.

She wiped the tears off her face and gave a slight smile. Quinn took a step closer. Her hands reached out for his chest. Both his arms are on her waist. Puck tilted his head, and like a reflection Quinn followed. Puck took just one more step, and their lips pressed.

Quinn tried to push him away, but her tongue was replying the kiss. After 2 minutes she put her hands on his neck s and stopped pushing him away, she did it with more passion. Then, another minute later, she stopped kissing and stepped back.

"What why? That wasn't great?" Puck said disappointedly.

Quinn blushed and smiled. She started playing her fingers on his shoulder. Then she whispered "Neighbours"

"Seriously, who cares?"

"I do"

Puck looked at her with determination and he was trying to figure something. Then he finally pulled her into a hug and he jumped to the ground. They rolled with Quinn on his arms and finally stopped.

"Now we're campuflaging"

"Camouflaging" Quinn said with a little chuckle

"Right, whatever. And no one can see us"

Quinn brushed his Mohawk and giggled "Your curls are awesome"

Puck smiled and admired her features "You know it's a pity"

"What's a pity?"

"It's a pity if Beth grows up to be as wonderful as you and we can't witness that. It's a pity that Shelby who's supposed to watch stupid Rachel grow up into the most annoying girl in the world gets to watch our baby becoming a beautiful creature"

Quinn let out a chuckle and smiled

"It's a pity so many other people get to watch her. Her kindergarten friend, her junior school friends, her middle school friends and her high school friends… And so many other"

"It's a pity it's a fact that we can't change" Quinn said with a sigh.

"No, it's a future that we can change"

Quinn looked away for a while then turned back "IF we're to get her back, things between us must work out right?"

"Kind of"

"Well, I have a mission you have to accomplish captain"

"Captain? That sounds cool. But what's the mission?"

She stood up and Puck joined her. "To bring me a lunch box on Monday. It must consist of my childhood favorite lunch and my high school favorite dessert. You have tomorrow, the whole Sunday to find out what they are. Once you do, pack them and double it. You should have one box for yourself and we'll eat it together at lunch break. Deal?" She let her arms fly up to his face.

"Wh-what if I fail?" Puck said in fear. Wow, Puck has fear?

"I think if you fail I'm going to stop considering seeing you in my future…" She smiled.

"b-but"

"No buts, just do it. It's easy…"

Puck finally gave a smile. He then giggled. "You're so cute" He hugged her and her head laid on his chest comfortably"

**_Note: How's it? Hope you liked it :D Reviewww :D _**


	5. It's Easier For Me to Let You Go

_Note: … I love the alerts, there are plenty but, there is lack of reviews! Special thanks to naive sweet girl for reviewing the first, in every chapter, and the only one to review for the last 2… I still love you all readers and it is important for you to know I appreciate those eyes you're reading this with._

_It's impossible for me to end it in this chapter, so I'll probably post another one or two chapters (: Love you all, and I'm still waiting for reviews._

**Chapter 5: It's Easier for me to Let You Go**

Okay, I don't know what Americans eat. So yeah. Just pretend Puck got those stuff already and they finished eating:-

Puck gave her a peck in the cheek. It left a stain and he wiped it off gently and whispered "Your favourite food taste as good as you" He gave his signature smirk.

Quinn giggled. Puck place his hands under the tables, and soon Quinn couldn't stop laughing "Stop tickling my thigh!" She said as quiet as possible.

"I can't" He complained with a smile

"Please dude" She gave him a stare. He finally stopped because the bell rang.

He took her hands, squeezed tight and gave her the sweetest smile.

The next day at the Choir Room

"Hey… OMG. Come here baby" Mercedes pulled Quinn into a hug as she finally stepped in the room for quite a while now.

"I'm glad you're back!" greeted.

"Not yet, she wants an audition" Finn suddenly barge in giving that smile, the smile that would soften Quinn's heart so fast.

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course she is" Quinn was silenced by Puck's quick reaction. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, was it jealousy?

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"So, what song?" questioned.

"Um, I'm sorry if it's not that good. But anyway, I got to print this out last night" handing the music sheet to the pianist "It's Arms by Christina Perri"

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart__  
><em>_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

She made eye contact with him, Puck.

_You put your arms around me__  
><em>_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go__  
><em>_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around__  
><em>_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls__  
><em>_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling__  
><em>_I'll never let a love get so close__  
><em>_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Tears were running down her face. And his eyes was teary

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved__  
><em>_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me__  
><em>_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

She's always so soft and sweet when singing. But this time she gave as much power as possible, dued to passion, anger and so many more feelings.

_I hope that you see right through my walls__  
><em>_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling__  
><em>_I'll never let a love get so close__  
><em>_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth__  
><em>_And I've never opened up__  
><em>_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me__  
><em>_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls__  
><em>_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling__  
><em>_I'll never let a love get so close__  
><em>_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

She finally give that super soft tone;

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

"That was great, Amazing!" cleared out the thundering clap that's echoing through the room

"Thanks Mr Schue" She walked out.

"Hey where are you going?" Sam asked

"Well, you guys got to discuss it right?"

"HAHAHAHHAHA" Finn burst out laughing. Rachel stared at him and he stopped "I mean, discuss it? Without audition you know we'll take you back! Don't act as if we don't know you beautiful skills"

Quinn slipped off a smile. They all smiled

Outside in the locker room

"Oh my god, really. Your hair smells so good." Puck said as he smelled it over and over again.

"Thanks" She turned around from her locker and faced him "I got to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"You heard my song right?"

"Yeah, it seemed like you specifically sang it for me" He smirked

"That's a fact" She paused "I do feel home when I'm with you, I feel safe, happy and just so glad"

He finally gave out a sweet smile. "Well, it's just my skill"

She cleared her throat and sang;

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth__  
><em>_And I've never opened up__  
><em>_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me__  
><em>_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go__  
><em>

"And I believe it's easier to let you go" she repeated in a soft tone.

"What? I don't get you"

"It's lovely. You're lovely. We had a kid you know…" She catch her breath and her eyes were teary "But, we're never proper. We're never—Just never set. We're better off without each other"

"What the fuck, you're kidding me!" He hold grasp of her shoulder

"No. No I'm not."

"No you are! We're happy now, face it! Stop lying to yourself…"

"Puck stop! You're wrong. It was way easier and just nicer when you're with Zises, get her back"

"What the f-"

"I'm serious, you're happier without me. You can be the badass you and still have love " she smiled, fake smile.

"Well, my heart wasn't happy. And you were hurt. We are really better off without each other right?" He chuckled sarcastically

She burst out crying. She couldn't hold it any longer. He pulled her into a hug and it didn't take long for her to push him away.

"Stop, we're not doing this stupid relationship again! We started it off in our sophomore year when I was dating someone and you practically only wanted sex! We're in our senior year, enough of being childish. End it here and now, it's too much of a drag"

She walked away and he stopped her "You wanted me. You were dating HIM, but you came for me. And if I only wanted sex, I would have used protect—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Quinn's eyes with rage and pain.

"Baby, please"

"Don't call me baby! No, stop. STOP STOP STOP" She ran off to her car.

He chased her, but she drove away. Puck took his phone out, he smiled at his wallpaper. Soon typed out a message, for Quinn. Then he dialed a number, and called it.

_Note: I hope this was good. I love Fuinn but it's too hard to mix them with Quick, but here should be cause they are like first loves and Puck had sex with her and changed it all and shit._

_But did you like the fact I put Quick's relationship on stake? Showing the typical side of Quinn here (: And find out what he messaged Quinn and who he called in the next chapter :} Reviews, PLEASE :D Thankss_


	6. Determined

_**Note: Hi people, I'm rushing through, finishing this story as I'm leaving for Australia in 5 days. Anyway, I hope you read till the end. And... I still only got 1 reviews, so please... REVIEW, k?**_

_**Disclaimer: I know I didn't disclaim Glee in the last 3 chapters? Or 2... Not sure. But yeah, as you know. I don't own it or even have any connection or anything. I just posses my mind, creativity and desire :D**_

**Chapter 6: Determined**

He chased her, but she drove away. Puck took his phone out, he smiled at his wallpaper. Soon typed out a message, for Quinn. Then he dialed a number, and called it.

He started to kind of panic when he realised the car wasn't heading to her house. It was heading to the highway. But the voice on the phone stopped from thinking.

_'Hello'_

_'Umh, hi'_

'_Yes_?' The woman questioned.

_'I'm Noah Puckerman...'_ He said a little nervously.

_'Oh, what brings you to call me_?' She answers with a knowing tone

'_Um, well... We_-'

Puck talked on the phone for quite a while. Then he heard.

"Yo Puck"

"Uhmmm?"

"Where's Quinn? Need to give her something" Finn asked as he approached Puck

"Ah, well..."

"She went?"

"Yeah"

"Oh well, it can wait I guess"

"But, she kind of stormed off" he paused "she just drove off, s-something happened. And, and... She just, just. You know, her?" Puck explained

"She, she... It's something to do with you?"

"Pretty much."

"Was she pissed or something?"

"I'm not sure whether she's pissed, disappointed or what. But..."

"Where did her car head, home?

"No, not really"

"Then?"

"Highway..." Puck said with guilt.

"Holy fu-"

"I'm not sure you know... Um, she, she went that way but it's not only highway there!"

"Was she pissed? Did she look as if she was going to kill..?"

"No..." Puck shooked his head

There was silence for a while. Their heads blocked out, where could she go? Suddenly Finn broke the tension, but it kind of brought more.

"Did... Did you hurt her?"

Puck looked at him in the eyes "Maybe, I don't know. She said it's easier to let me go. She... Said she doesn't want to be childish anymore. She wants a proper life, and kind of broke up with me."

"Oh" Finn responded with 2 plain letters. He looked down, he felt guilty. He knew he was no innocent in Quinn's life. She made a mistake by cheating on him once, but he broke her heart in purpose with a reason of loving another girl.

Rachel suddenly came running to Puck and Finn. "Hey guys, where's Quinn?"

They both looked at her and shrugged.

"She went." Puck said

"Towards the highway" Finn added

"Um, uh... Something happened? Did she storm off or something?" Rachel asked.

Puck and Finn nodded in unison.

Rachel looked around thinking, then...

"Well call her for god sake!"

"Ohhh..." they said in unison again.

Puck quickly dialed Quinn's number.

"Right, how could we not think of that" Finn commented.

"She's not picking up"

Puck called her over and over again. 50 times it may reach until he receives a text. "Cleveland QLA. The text said just Cleveland QLA. What's QLA"

"She's in Cleveland... I guess QLA is some place there or something" Rachel thought

"Of course" Finn mumbled to himself

"What?" Puck asked

"QLA. Quicken Loans Arena? The Cleveland basketball thing? Quinn always told me that she love watching basketball on TV, and always dreamt of watching it on the arena itself." Finn explained

"You should go there, quick." Rachel suggested.

"Right, okay. Cya later, I'll call if anything happens"

"Okay" Rachel said as Puck ran to his car and went.

Finn started to fidget with his phone.

"Baby you okay?"

"Uh yeah" Finn tried to cover up

"Are you worried?"

"A bit... You know. Quinn can go crazy sometimes"

Rachel just nodded and sighed.

Quinn's car

Quinn was just driving her car. She was heading to Cleveland. Why? She's not sure herself. Her life's been a mess, sometimes a beautiful mess. But there are just too many choices to make and she's just 17, turning 18. They aren't easy choices, they are tough ones. Choices which can change her life and if it's wrong can make her regret it forever. Sometimes she just think to herself, is there no way she can start over?

She had texted Puck 'Cleveland QLA'. Did she want him to find her? She finally reached Cleveland and parked at the Quicken Loans Arena parking lot. She loves cheering and watching her boyfriends play football at school but she also loves watching basketball at home and it's been her dream to watch it at the arena itself.

Before she opened the door, she stared at her phone one more time and read Puck's message.  
>'You may think that it's easier to let me go. Or easier for me to let you go. You may want us to be apart from each other and start over, stop being childish. For god sake Quinn, we're almost 18, there's no excuse for us to bring this into a drag and act childish. So what's the reason we're doing it? Unfinished deals and feelings. And I KNOW, we're meant for each other. We try to find other paths and end up here once again. It's love.'<br>She smiled. She shook her head. She stepped off the car.  
>She ran in the arena and asked the ticket counter.<p>

"Oh god... Is there still any ticket for the 7.30 Cavs game?" as she looked at her watch indicating it's 6.40

"Um... Actually yeah"

Quinn took out her money and gladly paid (A/N: guys sorry, I know basketball a lot but I seriously don't know the ticket price :p )

Finn's car

_"Hey baby, wanna go somewhere tonight?" Rachel asked_

_"Uh, I don't think so. I think I'm just gonna rest and hang out in my room." Finn refused "and Blaine is actually coming over... So, yeah." He continued_

_"Well okay then. Take care see you later" rachel smiled as she walked to her dad's car that's been waiting._

_As soon as Rachel went, Finn ran to his car and drove off quickly, not in the direction of his house._

Finn remembered he did that, why? Just for Quinn?

Finn ignored speed limits. He was determined to reach there before Puck. He had no idea what pushed him to do so, but he was.

He felt so glad Burt brought him there just last week to watch a Cavaliers Lakers game. He knew shortcuts and was pretty sure he's gonna reach first as Puck's not that good in finding places especially in pressure; his mind blocks out. And Finn also know his best friend never watched a basketball game in that arena before.

He reached there and sighed in relief. He ran out of his car and was unsure where Quinn was. He looked everywhere as if he has an eagle eye... He tried to see every place. As he was just about to give up he raised his head one more time and he spot her.

He spotted the blonde. Her long hair in a mess, but such a perfect mess. Her legs crossed. Her right hand holding a drink and the other tapping the bench. He smiled. He was there first to cheer her up, that beautiful girl. Then he saw a cotton candy shop, PERFECT, he thought. He walked there and bought it.

He was taking his first step closer to her until a person ran inside through the entrance door, making his legs unable to move any closer. He took a deeo breathe then sighed. He hit reality. Specifically, he's a guy with a very familiar face, very very; a guy with a mohawk. Then he saw him too. Looking confused, Puck approached Finn.

"Dude? What the heck are you..."

"It doesn't matter" Finn said looking down

"What do you mean? Why are you here?" Puck demanded an answer.

"I-I, I don't matter now Puck. It's you, and her" Finn pointed at the blonde girl, taking a sip of drink

"Quinn..." Puck said so soft.

"Get things right, I've hurt her a lot. I didn't mean to but... I did you know? I did. So as a friend I beg you right now, make her happy. Please"

"But Finn...

"Be determined to love her! Put all your determination into loving her!"

"I get it, but she's so..."

"Complicated" Finn finished "She's a poker face. She's not a drama queen. She doesn't emphasize what she feels through action, she hopes people sees it. I failed to, but I know you can. You have, you know have to."

Puck looked at him with the innocent look he used to give when they were still in pre-school. Finn smiled at him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Puck you know... She's not, not.. Not easy. You know?"

"Yeah I totally know that" Puck smiled sarcastically

"So, go get her while you can. Puck knows what he wants in his life right? Puck's in control of his life right?"

"Puck knows everything" He smirked

They both let out a chuckle. Finn handed the cotton candy to Puck

"Now go there, and fix things." He pointed at Quinn once again. "This cotton candy, really cheers her up" Finn declared "Go" He finished.

"Thanks bro"

They knuckle touched and he ran towards her. They had eye contact; Quinn and Puck. Quinn sighed, Puck tried to comfort. They argued, Puck tried to hug as she cried. She pushed him away, he looked down talking again. Finn saw the lovers quarrel, and something felt wrong. He wasn't glad to see them fight as lovers, he felt that edge of jealousy. If it wasn't for that, why was he there? He walked out and sat at a bench outside

He was staring at the blank sky wondering what's his life up to until... Quinn stormed off the arena and walked to her car. Puck followed her.

"Here comes the drama again, do you really need an audience that you come out here?" Finn mumbled to himself

By Quinn's Car

"Quinn please, I love you"

"It's too difficult Puck! It's stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No!

"Yes!" Quinn said with so much power this time

"Uh... yeh i guess but-"

"But what?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders

"I-I I'm determined to love you" Puck said as he tried to remember

Quinn stared at him

"I don't want to keep seeing you hurt and being your guardian angle is my biggest pleasure. I tried doing that without actually being in relationship with you, and you were hurt. I'm hurt when you're hurt" He paused "It sucks seeing you hurt. Seeing those tears flow down your cheek"

Quinn quickly wiped the tears off her cheek

"You see, you're more so beautiful without those, those water on your cheek" He let out a chuckle "I'm gonna put all my determintation, or something. I just know I'm determined, that I love you, okay? Well... I just want you, you Quinn. Hear you sing, see your hair blown by the wind; blows my mind"

Quinn finally let out a giggle

"Seeing you laugh is so... precious. Especially when you're so hard and so intense you can barely open your eyes" He described "It kinda look freaky sometimes but... it's so beautiful. I want everything from you Quinn, and I had it. It felt so good, I'm not gonna let you go. Nope, no"

Quinn sighed. She enters her car and starts her engine, but her door was opened. Puck took her hand.

"Babe, um Quinn... There's someone I want you, no US to meet tomorrow at Lima. After school, it's really great. I mean, you'll want to do this"

"What?" Quinn asked

"Please just do..."

"I didn't say I want you back Puck."

"Just... Please" He begged

"Well... I guess I'll-" Quinn stopped

**_Note: um, yeah. Hope you liked it. Reviews please, and I have 1 more chappie coming out. Please, leave a comment of how it is... It's not that hard, but I guess, thanks for reading!_**


	7. The New Beginning end

_**Note: Hi guys! This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the ending and thanks for reading all the way here! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. And I'm so looking forward to season 3! Since they're emhasising characters again, it's so gonna be awesome. There's gonna be lots of emotional things and memories will be unfold since they're graduating. I'm so sad they're graduating but I'm so excited bout it.**_

_**Chapter 7: The New Beginning**_

Quinn took a deep breathe and let it out.

"I will. Think. About it" she said in slight hesitation.

Puck smirked "I know, I love you too"

"What?" She became furious again "Puck you have to undrestand that I'm doing this because you said that it's important and I hav-"

"Ok ok ok. Hahahaha, just drive save k?" Puck cut her off before her tone gets super angry.

"Oh shit no, next week. It's fine right?" Puck informed as he received a text.

"Ah, whatever egghead"

Puck winked at Quinn and ran to his car. Quinn shook her head and put it on the car steer, only to know the loud horn had woken Finn up from his day dream.

He open his eyes and realise Puck's car is gone and Quinn's car is leaving. He tried to chase Quinn's car but later realise there was no use and stopped. But Quinn saw him and stepped out of the car

"Finn?"

He looked up "Hey Quinn" he smiled embarrassed

"Why were you... Chasing my car? Really?"

"Uh, I. I thought that it was your car" he finally figured out something to say

"And it is me"

"Yeah of course" he smiled so wide trying to wipe the awkwardness of the situation.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to watch a Cavs game, but I... I went in secret because I wanted to get away from Rach"

Quinn let out a chuckle and Finn followed.

"Hey, so why aren't you in? Game's in 15 minutes..." Quinn checked her watch

"I didn't get a ticket. They. Ran out" Finn looked down trying to look disappointed

"Really? Dude I got a ticket but now I don't feel like watching it anymore. You want?" She took the ticket out of her pocket

"Oh my god sure!" He tried to act excited this time

"Oh well... Lucky it's not a waste"

"Thanks baby"

Quinn stared at him confused. Finn was confused on why Quinn was confused.

"Why?"

"Ah, uhhu. You called me, ba- baby."

Finn realised that this beautiful girl is no longer his baby "I did? Wow, must be some, old habit you know?"

Quinn smiled "most prolly"

"Thanks for the ticket again" Finn pulled Quinn into a friendly hug for a few

"See you tomorrow"

"don't tell Rachel

"Consider that done" quinn smiled confidently.

Finn returned a smile and they both turn away from each other. Finn dragged his feet to the arena and Quinn drove off.

* * *

><p><span>Next week at the Choir room - Glee<span>

Quinn has avoided both Puck and Finn for the whole week. But today in Glee, the three of them stared at each other awkwardly; Quinn, Puck and Finn. Rachel watched

this and finally decide to barge in"

Finn..."

"Yeah" he answered the girl beside him

"Why are you, puck and quinn staring at each sooo awkwardly?"

"What? No!" Finn denied

It was a little too loud. Everyone's attention come to Finn, and Rachel just raised her eyebrows.

"Come on... Rachel, stop" Finn sighed

Kurt walked in with Blaine and broke the tension.

"Wow Blaine, I like your coat. It seems so... Manly" Mercedes comments

"Thanks, Carol got it for me last week, on my birthday"

"It was your birthday? How come we all didn't know!" Santana complains

"Yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret and thought he should just have dinner with me, my dad, Carol and Finn" Kurt explains "That's before Finn didn't appear cause he didn't know it was anything important so he thought it would be fine without him" Kurt added

"Oh shit" Quinn mumbled to herself

"I didn't know. I decided to hang out outside. Alone. I needed to just catch some air by myself. Sorry" Finn apologised.

"No, it's cool. Burt and Carol was enough, I see you in school anyway" Blaine said

"You were out?" Rachel questioned furiously

"Yeah... Pretty much"

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Just because I didn't"

"What kind of answer is that?"

Suddenly Quinn stop the mouth war.

"Guys stop! Rach, the guy need some time for himself, outside alone. Don't tell me you're gonna get pissed cause he just wanna catch some air"

"Yeah man, give the bro some respect" Puck added

The edge of Quinn's eye looked at Puck, and so did his.

Rachel just sat down with her arms crossed.

"Okay guys! You guys finish the assignment?" asked as he walked in. 'Decisions' he wrote on the board

"I've got the song ready"

"Okay Rachel, I kind of want the best song for sectionals. So the best got it.."

They decided to go to the auditorium. Rachel sang. Tina sang next with Mike dance moves around her. San and Britt sang a duet. Finn and Puck sang a mash-up, and Rachel knows the song is directed to one girl and one girl only; Quinn. Mercedes showed her diva skills. And lastly Kurt and Blaine sang a duet.

The Glee club was pretty sure either Puck-Finn or Kurt-Blaine is going to win. But not all of them were done. Quinn and Artie were up last.

"Hi we're going to sing Fuckin' Perfect by Pink" Quinn announced

"Yeah I'm helping her with the kindof-rappy part" Artie smiled

_Quinn: Made a wrong turn, once or twice._  
><em>Dug my way out, blood and fire.<em>  
><em>Bad decisions, that's alright.<em>  
><em>Welcome to my silly life.<em>  
><em>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood.<em>  
><em>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down.<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated.<em>  
><em>Look, I'm still around.<em>

_Both: Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me<em>

_Quinn: You're so mean when you talk about yourself; you were wrong._  
><em>Change the voices in your head; make them like you instead.<em>  
><em>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it<em>  
><em>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game.<em>  
><em>It's enough; I've done all I can think of.<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.<em>

_Both: Woah ohh, pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing,<em>  
><em>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<em>

_Artie: The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear._  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<em>  
><em>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time.<em>  
><em>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere.<em>  
><em>They dont like my jeans; they don't get my hair.<em>  
><em>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time.<em>  
><em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<em>

_Both: Why do I do that?_

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than fuckin' perfect.<em>  
><em>Pretty,pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you're fuckin' perfect to me, yeahhh.<em>  
><em>You're perfect, you're perfect<em>  
><em>Ohh pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothin' you're fuckin' perfect to me.<em>

Quinn let out a heavy sigh as everyone clapped.

"Winner! Done deal!" Santana exclaimed  
>"Yeah, of course!" Brittany added<p>

"Uh, if I may know, is that about your real life. The decisions you've made?" asked

Quinn's eyes locked with Puck's. "Yeah, painful ones. I mean, it kinda relates. It's about a guy who always thought he's not good enough and every time I push him away, he never try to fight for me hard enough"

"Oh, well. It's not exactly about decisions but I'm pretty sure decisions are what bring you, and that guy to this position"

Quinn slightly nodded.

"Okay. We're gonna find one group song and our sectionals set list is fuckin' perfect!" concluded and everyone laughed hearing their dear teacher curse.

Everyone left the room. Quinn stayed alone taking a seat. She just stared at the stage, until Rachel takes a seat beside her

"Hey blondie"

"Hey brunette?"

"Aha, yeah. That's me"

"What brings you here?"

"I want to ask you something"

"About Finn?"

"No, not particularly"

"Then? What else would you want to talk to me about?"

"You Quinn, you. Your life"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, serious."

"Shoot..."

"Are you hurting? Do you feel like stabbing me because Finn kissed me just one week after he broke things up harshly with you?"

"What are you trying to shove up to my face? That he chose you over me?"

"No, the pain I caused you"

"What the fuck, you never do anything to me in purpose Berry"

"I did"

"No, you're just different. As a friend, or friend-enemy, you're pretty good"

"I always thought you had a perfect life..." Rachel finally reveals "even, just until recently"

"So?"

"I never considered of the things that happen to you. I mean, very stupid of me. Most of the times, after all the friendship and inner look. I still look at you as if you're the perfect bitchy head cheerleader. 2 years ago. And I would take any opportunity possible to make you feel worse about yourself, cause it makes me feel good"

"Huh, thought of that. But it doesn't matter Rach"

"It does, I want to apologise. I always thought I'm the one that suffered the most. I'm not the one that have to get kicked out of my parents house, or whom parents divorced. I'm not the one that had to give away something so precious and beautiful just so that I can have a chance to have a normal life. I'm not the one who try to explore so many path just to see if I can start over and forget my past"

Quinn's cheeks was wet. "Rachel. I'm okay" she said between sobs

Rachel pulled her into a warm hug and brushed her hair lightly "you don't have to tell yourself that everything's okay anymore Quinn"

Rachel made Quinn look at her in the eyes

"I'm here. Everything is going to be okay Quinn" she rubbed circles in her back

"My dad use to do this if there was a problem" she said sarcastically

"It's okay... Everything's gonna be fine" Rachel smiled.

"I just, want things back"

"I get it. Quinn, Puck's here for you"

"We can't go any further. It hurts Rachel, hurts a lot"

"Baby, it doesn't have to work like that"

"I mean we don't even have any foundation! It was all based on looks we gave each other, and naughty kisses until his sperm run up to my ovary!"

"It's fate. That's the way it works"

Quinn gave her a blank look.

"I love you"

"What?"

"I do... And I may not act the best to you. Like the best lover or even a friend, but. I do"

"I don't know. I don't get why you're doing this!"

"You do, with us you're gonna have a new beginning"

"Us?"

"Yeah" Puck said convinced, and looked at Rachel.

Rachel smiled and silently knuckletouched Quinn.

"Since when do we knuckletouch?" Quinn asked

"Since I taught her to" Puck finished

"Huh, you spend time with her?" Quinn asked again.

"Of course, I needed her to beg her mom to live here"

"Mom?"

They heard a baby cry and all turned to the entrance door of the auditorium.

Quinn's heartbeat races through her blood and she could barely talk except one word "Beth..."

"Maaaaa, mama" the baby said in the cutest voice ever and her hands were pointing to Quinn. Quinn's mouth dropped open; she was speechless and paralysed at the same time.

"Wow, smart kid" Rachel compliment.

Shelby walked towards them "Noah...Quinn" she greet "Rachel" she smiled wide.

Puck smiled and took Beth for her to be held in his arms. "She's so beautiful..."

"Well, I guess we'll leave you three for a while. The rest can be dealt later, have some quality time" Shelby said as she took Rachel's hand and they both walked out

"I don't get it Puck, why is she here?"

"With us, you're gonna have a new beginning"

"But we're not her guardian anymore"

"Look, I got that covered. Shelby has decide to stay in Lima as it is also a better place to raise a kid. Beth will grow up acknowledging us as her parents but Shelby will still be her guardian, she'll take care of her financial things you know? But we can help out ofcourse. And, we can move out, as long as we have contact with her, it'll all be fine."

"Puck, I don't want this"

"You told me you did, stop lying"

"But... Just not forever" she looked down

"Look at me."

She looked up "Looking..."

He took a deep breath and sighed "The message I'm trying to get here is. There are. So many stars in this world. Maybe even all of us. Are stars." Puck said nervously breaking up his sentence

"And?"

"But there's only a few shooting stars. They are so bright and you can wish or depend on them. They are looked for and people are glad seeing them. To me, you are one.

And Beth, she's my daughter. I want to raise her up to become a shooting star, not just a star. And she needs us. Me and you""Noah..."  
>"Please. Remember this?" Puck pulled out a necklace from his pocket<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ending of Freshman (memory)<em>

_"Hey, I want to give this to you" he smiled wide handing over a necklace_

_"What's this?"_

_"It's kind of a shooting star. Like what you are to me. You are everything I wish to have"_

_"Puck, your bestfriend kind of likes me."_

_"So? He's not gonna get pissed"_

_"I kinda like him too... He's been this weird boy ever since this year starts. But it's really cute, I love it" she gave the necklace back_

_"Oh, ok. It can wait"_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. He was so crazy about me in Freshman"<p>

"And than that idiot had an eye for fuckin Rachel?"

Quinn let out a chuckle and Puck smirked.

"Kiss Beth" puck commanded

Quinn raised her eyebrows "okay..."

Quinn took her left cheek and Puck took her right. After they finished kissing her, they look at each other deep into the eyes.

"My shooting stars. Stars, 2 of them" Puck smiled wide and pulled Quinn into a kiss on a chair with Beth between them, sadly squeezed cause it's so passionate. Sorry

Beth, your parents are still naughty :3

"Mama, papa"

_**Note: Thank you guys! I really appreciate it. It's the last one, so leave a REVIEW k? Love you all.**_


End file.
